It's not for me to say
by Yahg
Summary: /Colección de Drabbles / Un momento, una sonrisa y detalles que bastan para vivir el life a love. Victury, otayuri, etc
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno he de decir estoy enamorada de esta serie y quise contribuir con mi granito , pensé en una historia larga con ficción amor , patinaje y más. pero la verdad soy como Yuuri… a veces pierdo el camino y como yo no tengo un Víctor que me motive xd. Decidí ir por los Drabbles algunos serán más largos que otros**

 **Este surgió de la nada originalmente el primero en subir era otro pero ya vera la luz después. Por ahora espero les guste este primero**

 **Disclamer: Ya saben a quien pertenece Yuri on Ice , asi que no intenten demandarme xd**

* * *

The One

Estaba seguro que aquel ruso era "unico" …debía ser una señal que su primer encuentro fuera en las termas con su presentación al desnudo . Pero ya se estaba acostumbrado a cada una de sus manías y podría decir que…

\- Deberíamos salir a relajarnos - grito Victor como cada mañana en que veía el día soleado, Yuuri sonrió hay estaba de nuevo ese encanto y cara de la cual no se podría negar.- Esta bien tomemos un día de descanso – El resto del día y a capricho de Víctor había estado en el malecón , el centro comercial y justo ahora estaba en un restaurante disfrutando de la cena

"Traigan lo más caro del menú" - fue el pedido que reafirmaba su teoría de lo "único" que podía llegar a ser. Después de eso y con la barriga llena venían caminando, cuando recordó algo que podría ser una buena idea

¡Victor..! - tomo su mano y lo arrastro hasta la orilla del malecón. Al llegar Victor quien estaba sorprendido y jadeante lo miro con duda - ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Espera y lo veras - se acomodó frente a los barrotes que separaban de la playa , Víctor le imito sin saber que esperar se quedó mirando hacia donde Yuuri. En poco se escuchó un tronido y el cielo se ilumino en una explosión de luces de diferentes colores.

-¡Amazing!- los ojos y sonrisa del ruso se ampliaron parecía realmente feliz; esbozando una sonrisa le observo detenidamente, realmente quería darle algo especial que le hiciera sonreír como ahora…

-Yuuri? – Reacciono cuando escucho su nombre, sonrojándose ante la mirada fija que mantenía con duda -¿Qué… qué pasa? - Victor lo vio suspirando y negando con la cabeza para luego sonreír ligeramente ante el desconcierto, pues realmente se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Спасибо! … - el mayor tomo su mano apretándola ligeramente para seguir observando el espectáculo que acaba de regalarle.

Tal vez no necesitaba mucho para que entre ellos existiera esa condición de constante sorpresa pero era bueno saber que a tan "único ruso" el pudiera sorprenderle.

* * *

Terminado como ya dije fue algo diferente pero me gusto como quedo, lo que Victor le dice a Yuri : Gracias . ya saben este ruso es un caballero jajaja.

Espero les haya gustado si tienen algún comentario en bonito post serán bien recibidos.


	2. Postre

Bueno he de decir estoy enamorada de esta serie y quise contribuir con mi granito , pensé en una historia larga con ficción amor , patinaje, etc . pero la verdad soy como yuuri… a veces pierdo el camino y como yo no tengo un Víctor que me motive xd. Decidí ir por los Drabbles algunos serán más largos que otros.

Este surgió por mi antojo de algo dulce … si soy muy simplona :3 .Además en agradecimiento a quien se atrevio a leer el pasado comentándolo muchas gracias **Sakura furinji** ,espero este también sea de tu agrado.

 **Disclamer** ya saben a quién pertenece yuri on ice así que no intenten demandarme.

* * *

 _Postre_

Victor Nikiforov estaba paseándose de nuevo por toda la cocina sosteniendo un recetario de postres. Bien había escuchado que el japonés no solo era fan del katsudon , además los postres eran su delirio y hoy a un mes de que se mudara había planeado hacer el mejor postre como un regalo , pero por más que buscara no encontraba ese ingrediente que faltaba -Bueno tal vez sea hora de improvisar – dejo el libro en la encimera para reeler por cuarta vez, estaba seguro que le quedaría increíble aquel pudin.

"Dos cucharadas de harina… y Así siguió mezclando a su buen juicio. Estaba seguro que sus dotes culinarias sorprenderían a Yuuri.

Mientras tanto Yuuri había salido en compañía de Yuri al centro comercial en donde el menor quería comprar nuevas cuchillas - Yuri no entiendo porque querías cuchillas nuevas si recién compramos para los tres

-Puf fue culpa del anciano – bufo el menor dirigiendo la mirada a otro lado Yuuri lo miro extrañado, el otro lo noto y suspiro sería mejor confesar de igual el cerdo se enteraría – Víctor me pidió que te sacara de la casa porque quería hacer algo para ti. ¿Para mí? – se sorprendió tanto y sonrojándose no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Demonios cerdo eres sordo si para ti, el viejo esta de sensible y quería darte algo por su aniversario de 1 mes viviendo juntos si me lo preguntas es estúpido después de todo lo que han pasado, pero no tenía opción yo… - no pudo terminar pues el mayor ya se encontraba abrazándolo - aghghg suéltame – chillo el rubio tratando de sacarse al pelinegro.

Veía la foto comparándola con su creación una y otra vez - ёб твою мать – maldijo aquel que debía ser un pudin de revista…en cambio era como si de terror y una vasca hubieran tenido una noche de pasión - bueno tal vez si le vendo los ojos a Yuuri el sabor le encante - estaba hay viendo cómo podía solucionar las cosas. Lamentablemente y como en las leyes de Murphy cuando algo va mal siempre puede empeorar

-Víctor! – escucho la voz de Yuuri y el pequeño gato. - bueno allá vamos - Acá en la cocina - puso uno de los flanes en un platito decorando con una frutilla. Al entrar el japonés busco con la mirada algún apéndice divino de regalo por parte del ruso pero lo único que encontró fue campal que le costaría limpiar toda una tarde y un platito que tenía una masilla verdosa que parecía derretirse a cada segundo - sudo la gota gorda, pero al ver los ojos azules y la sonrisa de ilusión que tenía "su Víctor" sonrió un poco.

-Vaya haz sacado todo un festín– comentó mientras recibía un plato y cogiendo una cucharilla, comenzó a probar. – la mueca que hizo fue seca para tragar aquello que Víctor le había preparado aunque muriera en el intento.

:::::::

:::::::

:::::::

:::::::

:::::::

:::::::

:::::::

:::::::

Epilogo

Después de unos momentos Katsuki había terminado abalanzado sobre la taza de baño volviendo todo lo que había comido ante el pánico de Victor.

-Yuri… mi Yuuri se muere! Haz algo – chillaba Victor

\- Task! … - bufo el menor, mientras buscaba en los ingredientes el motivo del malestar- par de idiotas… vivir con ustedes es como estar un par de monos, debí quedarme con Lilia y Yakov

* * *

Nota: Les presento mi masa amorfa de drabble , espero ustedes no terminen como Yuuri… pobrecito.

ёб твою мать : La traducen como 'maldita sea' pero ese no es su significado. Significa 'que se j... a tu madre'.

Bueno ya lo dije , espero les haya gustado si tienen alguna sugerencia de algun contenido en un bello review

JANE :3


End file.
